Imagine This: AJ Styles
by MsConCon
Summary: Tumblr request from thephenomenonalkingofthebrogues: Hello :) if you do smut could I please request an AJ smut with the name Katelynn? He could get really jealous by Sheamus flirting with me and show me im his and have always been? Bonus points if we were just best friends always hanging out before ty!


**Well holy hot damn! I haven't done one of these in awhile! I have recently (Try a month ago) taken up requests again and well, I'm posting it not only on my blog but here too. Enjoy, hate, do what you do, thanks peeps. And oh yeah, I own nothing obviously.**

* * *

 ** _AJ:_** _Late night golf?_

 ** _You:_** _Nah, we did that last week. Gotta live a little old man...what about late night paint balling?_

 ** _AJ:_** _Eh. What about a movie? I've heard lots of drive ins open up around times like this, in areas like these._

 ** _You:_** _Dude, you are such an old fogey. Ugh. lol. Something more active and you're on. It better be good Styles or so help me..._

 ** _AJ:_** _I got it, I got it._

"So...I'm in a bit of a dilemma, luv," An accented voice sounded, startling you out of your thoughts as you were packing up for the night. With your usual bag of make up supplies in hand, one over your shoulder and phone in the other, you were just awaiting an answer on your final plans from AJ, ready to leave and get the night started...Well, for an hour or two anyway.

You weren't really sure how this came to be you and Styles' routine, but after each and every televised show the two of you found yourself running around the town you were in to get some late night fun in, see what each place had to offer.

It had started out as you inviting him to a local bar to hang with you and some of the others. You didn't think he was much for drinking (you weren't wrong) and you weren't looking to turn in just yet so any little thing you could do before hopping in bed was appreciated.

It was one of the girls' birthday's backstage, a stagehand. She practically begged you to show up saying there'd be cake and ice cream. The list looked pretty extensive. One look down the hall behind her and you saw AJ staring at his phone in shock, hand wrapped tightly on the crate underneath him, the other on his phone and you were asking your co-worker, Mindy, if you could invite a friend.

You weren't friends. Far from it actually, you did your part backstage, made the superstars look pretty, helped spruce them up if they needed but you just couldn't pass this up. There were other superstars coming to this event so why not?

You weren't sure why you were doing it but one glance from him and the sight of unshed tears and you jumped to. Call it your one good deed of the year.

Well, one good deed turned into another and another and before you knew it you two were hanging out after every show. Sometimes with friends, sometimes alone but for some reason you were drawn to this man and didn't want to see that look on his face again.

You were simply friends, you had no ulterior motives and you sure weren't looking to become the gossip around the locker room or worse, get him into trouble with his wife, soon to be ex wife…

Sure he was a looker and sweet to boot but that's as far as your admiration went. He was AJ Styles, coworker, friend.

Weeks into you two's venturing and he finally decided to open up to you one night in Chicago over plates of burgers and fries with large cokes to match - the place notorious for their burger and fry eating contest, where if you each cleared your plate you received the complimentary t-shirt and recognition on their hall of fame stating you were a proud winner of the Rockstar challenge. You both opted out, it being a work day of course and the thought of having to work out extra hard the next couple of days after all the food intake making you both grimace in disgust.

" _She won't let me see the kids…" He simply spoke up after half your meal was gone._

' _Who won't let you see the kids,' Was on the edge of your tongue as you stared at him in wonder but it hit you quickly as you saw the downtrodden look on his face. "Wha-Why," You questioned._

 _He gave a little shrug, head dropping forward, shrouding his face with that beautiful wavy hair of his._

 _You watched him struggle for a minute, lips pursing, before you reached over placing a hand over one of his own._

" _It's ok. Talk later? Maybe next time while I'm kicking your ass at an arcade game or something."_

 _A wink from you and a small, thankful smile from him and the two of you continued on with your meal._

 _Dessert, a game of pool, a couple of beers for you and then it was time for the trip back to the hotel._

 _It was hard to leave him after learning why he always had the long face away from the cameras._

 _Sure he chatted up a good game with the guys, made sure to say hi and ask how everyone was doing...but after hours..._

"Sweetheart," The guy tried again for your attention. You barely got a chance to respond before a rush of air blew past you, jerking you out of reminiscing and you nearly shrieked when a hand found it's way onto one of your shoulders.

"Sheamus?" You squeaked in shock once your eyes met his. He gave you an eyebrow raise and you worked on clearing your throat quickly as you blinked to calm yourself. "Wha...what can I do for you?"

Sheamus' greens studied you curiously, eyebrow still raised in question. You shook your head and gave him a polite smile, hefting the bag now over your arm back up to it's rightful place. You gave him a once over and nearly frowned when you noticed nothing was out of place on him.

It was after the show and he looked fine…

Matter of fact, what was Sheamus even doing here tonight? He was on Raw, currently in a back and forth battle with Antonio Cesaro in what you felt was a strange display of machoism yet hilarious antics.

You couldn't help but let your eyes wonder over his form once more trying to assess this strange turn of events and ok...maybe Sheamus was quite the looker when he wasn't red in the face and spewing out insults, spit flying. When he was dressed in clothes...

Oh who were you kidding? Sheamus was quite the looker regardless. And hoo buddy that green t-shirt of his looked real nice stretched tight over that broad frame...muscular arms on display, pecs to die for. He could just wrap you up and you'd feel safe and secure….

"Well doll," That lovely Irish brogue cut in once more, eliciting a tiny shiver as he watched you in amusement. His eyes raked over you and you shifted uncomfortably and saw him smirk.

This jackass!

You really needed to watch yourself when checking someone out...over! You totally meant over!

"I was invited by your boss, GM, Daniel Bryan to a live show," Sheamus continued. "so I finally took him up on his offer, see if Smackdown would be a better fit for me once my contract expires. Had a lovely little set up in a sky box…." He trailed off, his face looking strained for a minute and it was your turn to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. But he quickly shook it off and settled his gaze on you once more. "Anyway, I came to check out the magic behind the scenes before I missed it all and I can't say I'm disappointed." He flashed you a wink and you felt your lips part in surprise.

Hold up. Did Sheamus just freakin wink at you?

What was even going on?!

You and him might have had a word here and there in the past but you weren't what you'd call besties or friends but here he was, eyeing you, a hand now stroking his chin as he dropped back giving you a thoughtful look.

"What," You questioned.

"Nuttin," He smirked. "Just wondering why a beauty like you is all alone after thee show and not heading out with ya boyfriend or something."

"I…I'm not.." You snapped your lips shut, turning to grab some leftover nail polish off the table beside you, thinking on your words. Sheamus didn't need to know you were single, **you** didn't want to think on the fact that you were single.

"I'm just waiting on AJ," You spoke up softly, scanning the table absently, anything to avoid Sheamus' gaze.

"Oh right," He replied, nodding with a bit of a frown. "I've seen you two around a time or two. Is he ya boyfriend?"

You turned to look at the redhead, opening your mouth to respond but a loud buzz broke the silence nearly making you drop your phone.

You read over it as Sheamus watched you.

 ** _AJ:_** _Go-kart racing?_

Your eyes lit up.

 ** _You:_** _Dude...what? How? What?_

 ** _AJ:_** _HaHa...I take it that's a yes?_

"Yup," Sheamus interrupted. "If that face doesn't give a guy a hint…"

You looked up from your phone, giving it a giddy squeeze. Go-kart racing? Late at night? Just what the doctor ordered! You were up for that! But one look at Sheamus…

"No...it's not like that. He's my best friend. We've been pretty close since he's gone through some...issues but that's all it is...all it will ever be."

Sheamus leaned forward, elbows propped on his thighs, eyes still as inquisitive as when he first showed up.

"Looks like luh-ove," He teased.

You groaned, rolling your eyes.

"Dude…"

"Relax. I'm just jokin darlin." He chuckled. "But if it's just friendship." He stood up, towering over you and you couldn't help but take a couple of steps back. He held up a hand showing you he meant no harm before reaching forward to tuck a loose strand of hair behind an ear. "Maybe you can give someone who's noticin a chance?"

"I…" Your mouth dropped open in shock.

This was completely out of left field. Not all unappreciated but…

"Katelynn," You heard and watched as Sheamus eyes shifted up and behind you and swore you saw his smirk shift into something more akin to taunting. His hand lingered by your face, a couple of fingers sliding down your cheek seconds later, landing on your neck with a pause and further before he was gripping your shoulder lightly. He leaned in conspiratorially and you saw his grin grow when he saw, whatever it was he wanted from your friend behind you.

"Think about it, "He whispered. "I'll be around."

A soft stroke and he turned, throwing up two fingers, tilting them in parting. "AJ," He threw over his shoulder.

Once he was out of sight you turned to greet your buddy with a smile. "Ready to go?"

AJ's eyes lingered where Sheamus turned, slowly venturing to yours, his face pinched.

"Yeah…" He finally answered after another moment of silence. His expression softened a tad when you met up with him but the flexing fingers on your lower back as you two left the arena left you wondering if everything was ok.

* * *

"Another go round," You questioned, your eyes bright.

You were both neck in neck when it come to the score, not that the winner was getting anything special or anything. It was all in fun, the most you two might come into agreement over was the loser picking up the snack bill or dinner another night, something.

So far this night have been a fun one, as always, yet you couldn't help but pick up on AJ sour mood and it was starting to get to you quite a little.

"What's up with you," You asked, nudging his foot with the tip of your sneaker as you took a long sip of your drink.

All you got was a grumble of "Nothing, tired, just eat."

All throughout your racing AJ looked ready to kill anyone in his path, even going as far as knocking you off course which was not the objective at all. It only got worse when you two sat down to eat a quick and not exactly healthy, dinner of hot dogs and funnel cake with lemonade.

You were just coming back from grabbing a small tray of french fries, salting them with a little wiggle, AJ silent before you, when he growled in annoyance gathering your attention.

That same pinched looked from before was back but this time it was directed at you.

"What?"

"Stop that," He grumbled only you didn't as you eyed your friend in wonder. "Katelynn...would you stop tha?! Always with the dancing...wiggling them damn hips. Teasing m-everyone when you're passing people by, wigglin em as you make up the women….always with the damn wigglin….Fuck!"

Your eyes grew wide as you took in what your friend was saying.

It sounded like AJ, looked like AJ...was glaring at you, but this creature couldn't be your AJ, your friend. He would never speak to you in that tone. Sure you guys had your disagreements and would say stupid things only to come back and apologize and that was that but this was...why did he look like he was ready to take you out? **You.**

You watched as he struggled to catch his breath, his face heated. You really didn't know what to say.

"AJ I-"

"And then to top it all off you got that fuckin skirt on like you're just itching to show everyone your business. Your bo...your body isn't a platter of goods that needs to be shared."

Somewhere in between talking you had noticed his eyes take on a darker look, the pupils nearly blown as his eyes raked over you. He tried steadying himself with deep calming breaths, fists clenched but it wasn't helping any. Matter of fact he couldn't take his eyes off your body.

He swallowed deeply, Adam's apple bobbing and you couldn't help but watch in appreciation wondering what else would cause that same reaction…

You mentally slapped yourself.

What...the...fuck? No, no way. This was AJ, your best friend, your comrade...no fucking way.

You two were locked in an intense stare down, neither wanting to make a move before he hopped up circling the table. You couldn't help but back away as he edged closer and closer to you. A hand wrapped around your wrist as his eyes scanned the area behind you, to the side…

You were dragged off past the food booth, over towards a storage shed and around it a ways before he released you, eying you down heavily.

Once again he advanced and you backed up.

You saw him flinch in hurt, annoyance, you didn't know, but it didn't stop him from cornering you in against the steel, propping a hand up beside your head.

You took note of his heavy breathing, trying to calm your own.

"AJ…" You tried quietly.

Things were getting just a tad too weird for your taste, your dynamic extremely different.

"AJ," You breathed only to have him push into you eliciting a startled gasp.

"Stop it, Katelynn...just stop it," He drawled. Neither missed your shiver at his tone of voice or maybe it was the heavy accent as he pushed you against the wall even further. He reached up, brushing a loose strand of hair from the side of your face, nearly driving you insane with curiosity before his lips slammed into yours.

What was…

His lips danced over yours and then some, the hold on the side of your face greatly contrasting his bruising claim over you and you couldn't help the tremble before you fell into him. If it wasn't for his body against yours and his other arm wrapped around you, you would have surely crumpled to the floor in shock.

This was….it was...words couldn't describe it.

You couldn't believe AJ was kissing you like this, molding into you…

You struggled to breathe yet keep up with him and he pulled you in close, his tongue sliding into your mouth to taste all of you, steal everything from you. Every whimper, every moan, deep inhale…

All too soon the need to breathe couldn't be ignored and you pulled back from him hesitantly.

"You," He growled, kissing and licking his way down your neck till he reached the top of your shirt, every move desperate, hunger filled.

He really wasn't helping you catch your breath any, if anything you felt even more light headed, feverish but heady...ready for more.

Parted, shaky lips tried to reach for his once he pulled back from your skin but you found yourself spun, his back flush against your smaller frame. Goosebumps ran across your skin as he simply held you, breath fanning over your neck, his nose skimming you lightly. He pulled you into his hips letting you feel him and you nearly salivated.

 _ShitShitShit…_

He ground against you and you couldn't help but respond in kind, rubbing your ass over his erection.

Was this really happening?! And here?!

You felt the fabric of your skirt sliding up exposing you to the cool night air and yeah...this was indeed happening.

"AJ….Allen…" You moaned, reaching back to steady yourself, grabbing him by the back of the neck, fingertips digging into his skin, your hips undulating as he squeezed at your ass.

His nose was skimming your neck again, a rumble leaving his chest. "Need you….need you so much, Katelynn…"

He didn't give you a chance to answer, dropping on his knees while kneading you, then your panties were pulled to the side by a finger, baring your soaked pussy to his hungry eyes.

"Fuck…" He groaned, moving in to sniff. "Soaking wet and beautiful…" The first swipe of his tongue had you moaning loudly, pushing against his face. His tongue was everywhere...so warm, so through…

"Shh," He warned. "Don't want us to get caught do you, darlin?"

Oh shit, right! You guys were still at the go kart tracks and you were outside.

Fuck, what was wrong with you?

A curl of his tongue and you mewled in pleasure.

"Oh fuck, AJ…..oooh." It was as if he was a starving man and you were the platter, feeding him the best delicacy. His hands gripped your thighs hard, pulling you into his face more firmly. Not an inch of you was left untouched. He lapped, he slurped, his tongue fed from you. Tongue met bud and your grasped at him desperately, wanting to scream your head off but knowing every second you guys had was precious so you simply opted to dig your teeth into your bottom lip, struggling not to suffocate this lovely man's face.

You were on the precipice of climax when he pulled out and away from you. You were disappointed. So close...A jingle of a belt and a hand dancing over your wet skin, rubbing at your aching clit made you freeze in place briefly, your trembling after had AJ stopping, rubbing at your arms instead.

"Calm it down Kay….Breathe baby. I'm right here darlin."

It was silly to take note of now but the way he and Sheamus uttered that word was so different and much more a turn on coming from this man's mouth. If you hadn't been as far gone as you were that would have done the trick. His cursing didn't help matters either.

"Please," You begged.

"I got you."

A hand gripped at a thigh again, you felt him shift and he was surging forward, into you, his thick length breaching your already spasming walls.

You were sure your lip was gonna be bruised come morning. Heavy puffs of breath escaped your nose repeatedly and he hissed, holding onto your hips to steady himself. He groaned, dropping his head back to relish in the feel of you wrapped around him so nicely. A quick pull out and thrust into you and he must have felt it building because before you knew it a hand was clamping over your mouth just as a yell left your lips.

"Don't ruin it now baby…"

And there was that heavy drawl as his hips worked into you.

"Shit, Katelynn," He moaned. "You are just grippin me...dripping…"

Fuck...that accent, his moans….that cock. Oh that cock. That thick, throbbing, massive shaft of his making you claw at his forearms, the wall, your own neck….God he felt so good. You felt like he'd scorch you from the inside with how warm and perfect he was. _'Oh god, so good.'_

"Can I take my hand away," He questioned breathlessly, lips right up against your ear. He nipped at your lobe as you shook your head enthusiastically. Anything to keep this man inside of you, pounding you to completion. Once he was sure you were good, his hand left your mouth to join the other down on your waist, pulling you back against him roughly with every thrust into your compliant body. You noticed him speed up considerably and shook you head, teeth worrying your lip. You didn't want this to end but you knew at any second you two could be caught.

You couldn't believe how quick you were to let AJ take you, claim you.

"Mine, mine. Fuck yes….MINE," He growled, nearly bruising your skin with his grip on you, his thrusts into you. Tears came to your eyes. It hurt so good. This was everything you never knew you wanted.

You were definitely, undeniably his.

A hand found your neck, squeezing, surprising you. "You're mine, you hear me." His grip tightened as did your muscles around his cock and his hips stuttered a bit.

"Shit, do it again," He moaned, pulling you up to rest against him as he drilled into you. You scrambled for purchase with anything, about to lose it but somehow complied, squeezing his dick deep within your core pulling forth a strangled whimper. You reveled in it happily, a giddy, euphoric feeling taking over you, your skin practically tingling with it.

"I need to finish baby...I can feel you trapping me in…"

"AJ," You whispered, your head turning to meet his and he ducked to meet you, mouth, teeth and tongue clashing with your own his pace erratic and that spelled your end.

"Oh yes darlin…..baby," He huffed. Once, twice, three times and then he was jerking into you, stilling to let go and flood you with his warmth. You came to after the tremors slowly settled down, feeling his hands wandering all over your chest and thighs, tugging and gripping at your shirt as the last of him spilled into you, his touches covering you like he couldn't get enough.

"Jesus," You moaned, rocking against him. "That was...I…."

Hand petted at your stomach as you looked into each other's eyes, his dark stare rendering you speechless. "You're mine, Katelynn and don't you forget it."

You had had no idea…

"All yours," You crooned.


End file.
